Impaciência
by Alpha Bomb
Summary: Ser impaciente era uma característica sua.  - Essa foi a primeira que escrevi.


**Resumo: **A verdade era que ele era tão impaciente que sempre sofria em antecipação. E Naruto entendeu isso depois de muito drama.

**Disclaimer: **Pois é, Naruto não me pertence. Ele é do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance, U.A.

**Shipper: **Naruto x Sasuke

**Betagem:** J. M Oliver

**Avisos:** Shonen-ai, sem sexo. Essa é a minha primeira fic, então peguem leve.

* * *

**Impaciência**

**Pov's Naruto**

Ele tem meu coração. É por isso que não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça. Estou me afogando em lágrimas, e a culpa é toda dele!Somente ele causa um efeito tão devastador em mim. Somente ele me deixa desolado e chorando que nem uma garotinha. Eu o desejo tanto que não penso mais em nada. Faculdade, amigos, lições, trabalhos... Nada se apega a minha cabeça. Só ele o tempo todo, me atormentando, pressionando-me. Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

Estou no meu apartamento, sozinho. No meu quarto, encolhido na cama e desesperado. Meu celular toca incessantemente e sei que são meus amigos, surtando por eu desaparecer a dias sem dar notícias. Vários vieram na minha porta, mas não os deixei entrar. Não quero ver ninguém, somente _ele_. Uchiha Sasuke. O nome da minha praga. O nome do homem que eu amo. Revirei-me na cama, olhando o teto, tão conhecido durante essas horas.

Não tenho certeza de como eu me apaixonei por aquele idiota. Talvez fossem aqueles olhos doces e frios, ou então aquele jeito metido que escondia a parte carente que eu tanto amava. Também tinha aquele sorriso de lado, ou as raras e preciosas gargalhadas que me fascinavam. Quem sabe foi aquele bico sexy que ele fazia quando estava emburrado ou contrariado com algo.

**xxx**

_- Naruto, me larga! – Sasuke se esquivou das minhas mãos. _

_- Qual é Sasuke, não agüenta a brincadeira? – estávamos fazendo uma guerra de cócegas._

_- Naruto! – eu finalmente o peguei, e nós caímos no chão. Agarrei seu braço e agilmente comecei a torturá-lo. Seu rosto foi ficando corado e logo um vermelho se apoderava dele. Aí eu reparei que aquilo eram gargalhadas. Fiquei perdido por um momento, enquanto ele tentava se recompor. Aquela imagem nunca saiu da minha cabeça; um Sasuke vermelho, arfante e risonho. _

**xxx**

Meu melhor amigo era tudo pra mim. Desde mais novo eu tinha pavor de ficar sem ele. Éramos os típicos amigos inseparáveis, vivíamos grudados por onde fossemos. Mas tudo mudou. Quando você fica velho algumas coisas são deixadas pra trás, como a inocência. Verdade que eu o abraçava em qualquer momento sem me preocupar muito, mas era ele quem me repelia se estivéssemos perto de desconhecidos ou pessoas importantes. Sempre ele, com aquela aparência intocável e fria, sempre perfeito.

**xxx**

_- Sasuke! – eu disse feliz, parando ao seu lado._

_- Naruto. – ele respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha. – Esse é meu pai._

_- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Naruto. _

_- Oi senhor Uchiha. – cumprimentei com um sorriso. - Então, Sasuke, o pessoal vai dar uma festa e eu queria saber se você vai. – perguntei, passando displicentemente meu braço ao redor do seu pescoço._

_- Me largue. Meu pai está aqui. – ele sacudiu os ombros e deu um passo a frente. Eu me senti humilhado e rejeitado, e tinha certeza de que algo nos meus olhos denunciava mágoa. Ele se virou para mim. – Eu vou. Nos falamos depois. – e foi embora, deixando-me sozinho como se tivessem me dado um tapa. Demorei alguns segundos para acordar, mas sei que quando pisei na calçada, jurava que nunca mais o deixaria fazer isso comigo. _

**xxx**

Crio coragem e apanho o telefone. Trinta chamadas não atendidas. Algumas da Sakura, uma da Hinata, dez do Sai, duas do Kiba, cinco do Gaara, umas do Kakashi e Shikamaru. Suspirei. Vinte mensagens de texto. Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura... Mas nenhuma do Sasuke. Jogo o celular com raiva no chão. Praga, praga, praga! Vamos Naruto, acorde, ele não liga mais pra você. Eu devia ter entendido isso quando aquela vagabunda começou a dar em cima dele.

**xxx**

_- Oi, eu sou Karin, muito prazer. – ela estendeu a mão e eu apertei por educação. Sasuke estava ao seu lado com aquele bico de sempre. Parecia entediado. _

_- Oi, Naruto. – encarei Sasuke e ele desviou os olhos. Aquela festa começava a me dar dor de cabeça, ou seriam os copos de bebida que eu tomei?_

_- Sasuke-kun me falou muito sobre você. _

_- Sei. Vou pegar uma bebida. – eu fugi para a mesa de bebidas onde Tenten prontamente me passou algo com muito álcool. Eu não sei por que eu estava tão enervado com aquela garota, sequer a conhecia!_

_- Respire e esqueça Naruto. Você sabe como é sempre uma noite pra ele. – ela tinha razão, eu quis acreditar. Entornei o copo tentando achar motivação. Meus amigos reunidos, conversando, se divertindo. _

_Passei algum tempo entretido com Shikamaru, Kiba e Chouji. Então quando fui buscar algo para beber e talvez entrar em coma alcoólico, vejo ele e aquela vadia saindo da festa. Eu olho longamente para aqueles orbes tão queridos. Ele me viu, eu sei que viu. E depois disso a festa fica confusa, principalmente depois de eu tomar muita vodka e parar no apartamento do meu melhor amigo._

_- O que você estava fazendo? – gritou Sasuke, possesso. Estava jogado no sofá dele, bêbado e a um ponto de jogar tudo na cara dele. Apostava que Shikamaru havia passado uma mensagem pra ele._

_- Me divertindo, de um jeito diferente de você. – retruco com minha voz levemente fria. Ele hesitou e ia falar algo, mas uma voz o fez parar._

_- Sasuke-kun... Você vai... Ah, desculpe. – aquela vadia ainda estava com ele. Ela vestia só uma camiseta. Finjo que não a vejo. _

_- Karin, volte pro quarto, eu já vou. _

_- Certo. Olá de novo, Naruto-kun. – não me dei o trabalho de responder._

_- Realmente Sasuke, eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. – levantei-me e fui até a porta. Ele segurou meu braço._

_- Onde você pensa que vai?_

_- Pra algum lugar onde eu não _atrapalhe_. – retruco irritado, saindo rapidamente da casa dele. Não lembro de como fui parar na casa do Shikamaru, mas sei que chorei mais do que achei possível naquele dia. _

**xxx**

Eu estava com medo de voltar. Estava com medo dele me rejeitar novamente, me humilhar. Ele está bravo comigo? Ele me deixaria sozinho novamente? Eu odeio a solidão. Sempre odiei. Eu não quero que meu pesadelo aconteça. Eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim. Eu sinto as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos, e o choro recomeça devagar. Logo eu só ouço os meus próprios soluços. Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo. Não estava pronto pra agüentar as conseqüências disso. Ah, droga, como eu queria ele junto a mim! Queria que ele se preocupasse, ligasse. Queria saber que ele se importava comigo. Queria que ele me dissesse pra parar de ser idiota e que me amava. Eu desejava isso tanto...

**xxx**

_- Naruto, você vai ficar me ignorando até quando? – o moreno perguntou cansado. Estávamos na minha casa. Eu olhava a televisão fixamente, mas não prestava atenção nela. Eu estava calado há dias._

_- Você só percebeu agora que eu parei de te encher o saco? – indago com uma súbita raiva._

_- Olha aqui dobe, você não me fala qual é a porra do problema e vem me culpar? – ele levantou indignado._

_- Você quer saber o problema Sasuke?É você. – não agüento mais. Levantou rapidamente e colo meu corpo ao dele. Antes que ele me empurre, dou um simples selinho, para ver se aquele idiota entendia meu problema. Olhamos-nos por um tempo, ele confuso demais, e eu desafiando-o a fazer algo. O meu algo consistia em sexo selvagem, mas isso era detalhe (provavelmente estava andando demais com o Kiba, pra começar a ter pensamentos pervertidos assim). Ele parecia surpreso, afinal, quantas vezes seu melhor amigo te beija? No final, ele somente virou e foi embora. Eu o xinguei e chamei de covarde. _

**xxx**

Ele deve estar com raiva. Pelo que eu saiba ele gosta de garotas. Esse pensamento me fez soltar um grunhido de raiva e frustração. Então depois de tanto tempo vai acabar assim... Eu gostando do meu melhor amigo e ele me odiando por isso. Eu sempre tive a sensação de que tudo começou quando estávamos no colégio e brigávamos por tudo. Aconteceu aquele semi-beijo de um jeito meio cômico e alguma coisa pegou fogo no meu coração.

**xxx**

_Naquela sala nós estávamos nos encarando do jeito mais provocador que conseguíamos para ver como responderíamos um pro outro. Eu sentia algo estranho em mim: ódio, raiva, frustração, necessidade, fogo. Algo entre eles. O ódio era fácil. Aquele jeito arrogante e metido me deixava louco. _

_- Pare de me olhar assim, perdedor. – ele reclamou. Eu ia revidar, quando um colega passou por mim e me empurrou. Caí para frente e meus lábios estavam nos de Sasuke. Cinco segundos de choque e nós fomos para o mais longe possível um do outro; espantados. Recebi alguns tapas das garotas fãs dele, mas não me importei. Eu tinha um problema maior pra enfrentar. _

_**xxx**_

Talvez aquela tivesse sido a faísca. Depois do incidente, eu queria ser notado por ele, de qualquer jeito. Eu queria mostrar que era o melhor, o mais forte. Eu queria partir de ser amigos para o algo a mais, mas o medo da rejeição me impediu de arriscar. Desde aquela época, eu controlo isso com todas as forças. A rivalidade acabou aumentando e nós crescemos. Nas classes eu não era tão bom quanto ele, mas compensava no carisma e com os amigos. Ele tinha seu jeito frio e rude, meio tímido. Eu era o bobo alegre em qualquer lugar, e isso atraía as pessoas.

Não importava o contraste gigantesco, nós estávamos juntos sempre. Tudo bem que ele tinha Neji ao seu lado e isso me sufocava de ciúmes, mas não era como se eu fosse sozinho. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata... Eu tinha mais amigos que ele, mas nunca percebi que isso o incomodava tanto. Sempre pensei que o incluía o suficiente, ou que somente a minha amizade era necessária. Eu estava com medo de mostrá-lo demais para os outros. Eu tinha motivos egoístas, por querê-lo só para mim.

Mas no final não importou. Eu me levanto e sigo até o banheiro. Lavo o rosto, encarando debilmente minha imagem no espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Tinha olheiras fundas e pretas abaixo deles. Estava me sentindo um caco de vidro: tão frágil que quebraria a qualquer momento. Aperto a pia com força. Desisto de pensar, de confrontar o problema. Meus pensamentos já não eram alegres e otimistas. Estava me preparando para o pior, e no fundo sabia que quando aquilo me confrontasse eu estaria aterrorizado. Faço um resmungo de reprovação e movo tudo para longe.

_Ding Dong_

Quem será dessa vez? Provavelmente Gaara ou Shikamaru, ameaçando derrubar a porta. Estou novamente deitado na cama, sem vontade alguma de ver quem é. Meu rosto está enfiado no travesseiro, tentando sufocar tudo o que sentia agora. Sasuke... Porque você não aparece? Eu tenho razão ao pensar que você não se importa mais comigo? Você me odeia?

- Sasuke... – eu murmuro com os olhos cheios de água. – Cadê você? – um suspiro pesado do fundo do meu peito.

- Aqui, dobe. – uma voz diz e eu sento assustado na cama. Meus olhos se arregalam. Tento falar algo, mas não consigo. – Eu ainda tenho a chave. – ele sacode a mesma em seu dedo para comprovar. Sasuke anda para mim com aquela expressão mais suave e relaxada que ele tem. Sinto meu coração na garganta.

- Sasuke...

- Por que você está chorando? – ele chega a minha cama e me olha com um sorriso. Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei o que pensar!

- Eu... – desvio o olhar para o chão, tentando achar uma calma que não existia. Sinto sua mão levantando meu queixo. Logo em seguida seus lábios estão encostando-se aos meus. Ele senta ao meu lado e observa minha reação. Isso não foi como naquela vez. Foi melhor. – O que foi isso?

- Eu gosto de você, Naruto.

- O... Quê...? – ele ri com a minha confusão.

- Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, gosto de você, Uzumaki Naruto. Entendeu? – lentamente um sorriso aparece no meu rosto. Eu me inclino e damos um beijo demorado. De repente lembro de algo importante.

- Por que você demorou tanto?

- Eu ia falar com você anteontem, mas você não apareceu na faculdade. O pessoal disse que você não atendia o celular. Ontem o Neji disse que o Sai tinha vindo até aqui e definitivamente você estava em casa, só não queria saber de ninguém. Eu imaginei que você estava mal por conta do fim de semana, provavelmente chorando, certo, gatinho medroso? – ele brinca. – Bem, quando você não apareceu hoje também, eu decidi vir até aqui já que tinha sua chave. Algum problema?

- Você é muito lento, sabia Sasuke? – dou o meu melhor sorriso e enlaço o pescoço dele.

- Você que é afobado demais, dobe.

- Calado, teme!

Incrível como meus problemas, dúvidas e inseguranças foram embora assim que ele me beijou. É tão ridículo! Mas pensando bem, quando se está apaixonado, quem não fica um pouco ridículo? Ele me convenceu a levantar daquela cama e sair um pouco pra rua, com a lábia de que iríamos comer ramen. Eu sorri para o meu reflexo no espelho e parei de deixá-lo esperando. Ele bem que tinha razão, penso enquanto esperamos o elevador. Eu sou extremamente impaciente.

* * *

**Você que está lendo isso, vê se deixa uma review, ok? Criticas, elogios, e tudo o mais tá liberado.**

**Eu sou muito grata a J. M Oliver, por me (dar vergonha na cara) incentivar a terminar de escrever alguma coisa.**

**Obrigada por ler!**

**Beijos da Otter Bat**


End file.
